After Hunted
by the mu mistifier
Summary: My version of tempted. My first fanfic be kind! And please review or I won't know if I'm good or not


**A/N Authors** note: This is my first proper story so please tell me what you think. Review please.

Forever mysterious

The Mu Mistifier

"Hey Zoey can I talk to you for a sec?" Stevie Rae asked hesitantly from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Stevie Rae standing away from our group in a dark corner looking down. "Sure, what's wrong?"I said worry clear on my face at the tone in her voice. "Stevie Rae whatever it is you can tell me, you know that don't you?" Something must really be bothering Stevie Rae, she was usually her perky Okie self, but she was looking down and frowning. My gut was doing flips, warning me. Suddenly Stevie Rae's bouncy hair seemed deflated like her mood. "Zoey there is something I kind of didn't tell you. You see there are other red fledglings here in the tunnels, but they chose not to save their humanity. I've been trying to convince them it was worth it, and they were listening and were all going to come before..."

Stevie Rae stopped, biting her lip. By now everyone's attention was on us. Someone came to my side wrapping their arms around me. I turned to find Erik's slender hands around my waist, making Stark stiffen and clench his fists.

Uhh! This boy trouble is getting out of hand, if I don't do anything and fast I'm going to have a raging case of diarrhea! "Stevie Rae! Why, why didn't you tell me?!" I stormed up to Stevie Rae, using my anger as a way to untangle myself from Erik's firm hands. She backed up against the wall, not wanting to get blasted by the elements. "Zoey I didn't tell you 'cause then you would over-react!"She defended herself in her Okie twang. "Hey, calm down Z, she was just doing it to protect them. I sure she didn't deliberately mean to cause implications." Damien said comforting me softly; also earning two confused looks from the twins.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Stevie Rae, I'm just tired."I murmured groggily. I swear I could just sleep where I was standing. "I'll walk you to your room." Erik whispered in my ear, as I glanced at Stark, his eyes looked hurt but he was trying to hide it. Oh hell. I knew he was tired of seeing me with Erik, and wanted to where Erik was right now and not have to sneak around, but he said he would wait till I made my decision. I mean I love Erik, and he would be perfect for me but I had a real connection with Stark, Heath on the other hand was the guy that had known me since kindergarten and on some occasions the sweetest quarter back ever. Honestly I didn't have a clue what I wanted, the perfect one (Erik night), the one who would always be there and protect me (Stark of course!) or good old Heath.

Either way if I picked one two would be hurting and if I didn't pick anyone fast they would want me more and in the end it would hurt even more. I have to make a decision. Soon. It was starting to get darker in the tunnels and even with my great night vision I couldn't see a thing.

I started to reach out to where I thought the wall was, but instead found empty air. "Whoa!" I gasped as my foot got caught in a pothole causing me to trip and land on an arm- Wait, land on an arm! I looked up; Erik had caught me just before I hit the ground. "Thanks."I said feeling awkward in his arms, I mean I know we're technically together but I just can't help feeling awkward when I'm with him alone. I felt him lean down closer to me, his hot breath in my ear causing me to shiver slightly. Well poopie! It isn't exactly easy breaking up with possibly the hottest guy on this planet is it?!

"Look Erik I need to talk to y-"He cut me off crushing his lips to mine with such passion I thought I was going to explode. I kissed him back; obviously my defences weren't as good as I believed they were. I kissed for some time my arms around his neck; he pushed me up against the wall for leverage as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moved down to my neck kissing every bit of exposed flesh as ferociously and fast as possible, when he reached a vein and nibbled it lightly causing me to moan softly. He moved back to my lips kissing them roughly but slightly gentle at the same time. I was completely absorbed when a thought trickled into my mind like a nettle brushing your skin; caressing you but stinging wherever it touched._ Stark._ Wait this is wrong, but on the other hand he isn't here right now- Wait no! I have to do this. "Erik," I mumbled softly, trying to form a coherent thought through the complete bliss that his lips were giving.

"Erik" I said a bit louder now. "Erik we need to talk okay?" I said trying to make my voice firm and strong, but it came out weak and strained. He moved away from my lips and nibbled my earlobe a tiny bit.

"Go ahead."He mumbled into my collarbone. "Yeah I would if I could actually form one clear thought."I whispered exasperated. "And what might be stopping your train of thought." Erik whispered chuckling quietly. "Gee I dunno."I muttered sarcastically. "No really stand at the other side of the tunnel…now."I ordered. "What am I too damn hot?"He said winking at me. "No really this is important." I said deliberating on how to proceed. "Yeah Erik you see the thing is," I was saying slowly trying to buy time. "I know there is a lot between us, but-" I started again but he cut me off. "Oh Zoey I almost forgot, I found something for you."He drawled out seductively.

Then he reached into his night black jeans pocket and pulled out, a pair of diamond earrings. They were beautiful of course with millions of tiny crystals encrusted on the edge. As if such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship needed more than diamond centrepiece


End file.
